Sleuthing with the Enemy
by IndianaBelle
Summary: You've been the only thing that's right in all I've done" Draco pleaded as he grabbed my hand. I couldn't believe what my life succumbed too. I tried holding back the flowing tears,"I can barely look at you." I said as I let go of him.
1. Desert Rose

"_I can't do this anymore!" A man shouted as he piled his belongings into a suitcase._

"_What's the matter?" A dark haired woman cried as she watched the man pace around the room and pick up his items._

"_I've had enough of this… magic! Damnit, it's ruining our lives and soon Evolet's!" His tone turned from anger to sympathetic as he looked over to a crack in the door way. _

I could still clearly remember my parent's argument; it was the same night my dad left. I was only 7 years old and watched as my mother was in tears and my father debated with her.

The only magic I could truly remember was when I made a much wanted cookie levitate at the age of five. I thought nothing of this gesture, but my parents couldn't deny who I was becoming. I did remember having various odd looking guests frequently come over before my father's departure. Surely they must have been involved with magic too.

This was my first time attending Hogwarts, though I was not a first year. I attended an All-Girls Boarding School previously. It was now October and I felt home at this school, I instantly became best friends with curly haired Hermione Granger, a clumsy Ron Weasly and a talented wizard, Harry Potter.

The headmaster, Dumbledore, told me that I would be in the 6th year and this talking hat spit out that I was to be in Gryffindor. This was all knew to me, this magic. My mother is pure witch and my father is a muggle. They met after my mother left Hogwarts to pursue the family she always dreamed up. When I was 7, my father finally had enough of magic ruining their attempt to a normal life, so he left my mother and I. I always get birthday card from him every year but still I have yet to see him. A few years later my mother and I moved from Italy to the UK, when on my eleventh birthday I remembered receiving a strange looking envelope, but my mother threw it away. She was quick to explain to me that what lied in the envelope was too dangerous for me to handle. Weird things started to happen to me that day too and not even my mother could hide my magical abilities from me. Instead of the usual witch enrolled at Hogwarts, I was forced to go to an all-girls boarding school until this year, when Albus Dumbledore knocked on my mother's door. They kept on whispering, mildly arguing and he wouldn't stop pacing around the room. Three hours later they both came out of the study room and gracefully over to me, my mother looked concerned while Dumbledore looked delighted.

I shook my head to get out of my daze; I was currently sitting alone in the Gryffindor common room staring at the roaring orange fire.

"There you are" Hermione grinned as she sat down next to me, "We were wondering why you weren't downstairs."

I smiled at Hermione, "I'm not too hungry this morning Plus," I stood up from the couch and collected my school books next to me, "I was just reading up on some potions for this morning's class."

Hermione walked over to me, "I'm so glad that I'm not the only one who cares about their education."

I gave her a slight laugh as we headed out of the Gryffindor commons room and towards Potions class.

"Well hello ladies and gentlemen!" Professor Slug horn grinned as everyone was settling down.

Hermione and I sat in the middle row behind Harry and Ron.

"Ah Miss Granger and Miss Danvers, I wanted to congratulate you both on your essays about the importance of rightful ingredients, both were very informational!" Professor Slughorn joyfully hummed.

I heard a scoff from the back corner of the room and I turned around.

Slytherins favorite, Draco Malfoy, had a disgusted look on his face as his icy eyes stared into my sapphire ones.

I rolled my eyes and turned back around to face the front of the room, ignoring Draco's unwelcomed input. I have never personally talked to the boy, though he often did mock Harry quite a lot. I was forewarned about his love for purebloods, quick temper and unkind attitude towards anyone who wasn't wearing the Slytherin logo.

"Our next lesson is quite a big one." Professor Slughorn gleamed as he walked up to a desk with different viles of potions. "I am going to pair each of you up. You will research any type of potion you would like and present it to the class in two weeks. Remember, there is no i in team!"

Hermione turned to face me, "I'm sure he'll pair us up together, seeing as we are the brightest ones in here. I think we should do…"

"Alright" Professor Slughorn said, "here are your partners."

"Granger and Zabini."

"What!" Hermione mumbled.

"Potter and Parkinson."

"Weasly and Goyle"

"Come on, Place me with Crabbe" I whispered to myself. I knew if I partnered with Crabbe that I would have total control over the projection. He was completely absent-minded, thus making it easy to ignore him and carry on.

"Danvers and Malfoy."

My heart instantly sank. I was stuck with the schools most annoying, absurd boy.

"Great." I mumbled as I stood up and reluctantly collected my belongings. I slowly walked over to where Draco was sitting and saw Pansy Parkinson a few feet away giving me the death glare.

Like I'd touch her "boyfriend."

I carelessly sat down in the empty seat next to Draco and slammed my book on the table. Even being near him aggravated me. I couldn't believe how rude he was, then again, most Slytherins were rude.

Plus, I never liked others who mocked my friends or harmless people; I was not going to be a victim of his crude humor.

"We're making Draught of Living Death." Draco stated as he flipped through the book.

"I think we should at least discuss this, we are partners" I coolly said.

Draco turned to me, "who died and made you boss?"

"I don't have time for you." I slammed my book shut, threw my bag over my shoulder and walked out of the classroom.

I was always the shy girl who did all of her school work and obeyed higher authorities. To me, being invisible seemed to be a lot easier than standing out. But, one thing my mother always taught me was to always stand up for the right thing, and in this case, not giving in to Draco was the right thing.

I quickly walked over to the big oak doors that led to the library. If I wanted to get a good grade on this potion project, I would have to take matters into my owns hands, even if that ment all of the researching too.

I slowly walked down the aisles that were filled with tall shelves stuffed with old books and in between were oak tables for students to study that varied in different sizes.

I spotted a small, empty table in the back right corner of the library and smiled to myself, what a perfect spot. I was hidden behind two bookshelves which assured the quietness I would be captured in. I put my book bag on the empty chair next to and went straight for the book shelf in front of me. I tapped my fingers along the binds of the books while slowly reading the titles of each of them.

"Severe Potions" I mumbled as I grabbed the dark brown leather book and walked over back to my seat. Though a severe potion would probably not be the best potion to test on a fellow student, I was still curious.

I opened the book up to a random page when a crumbled piece of parchment fell out. I set the book down and picked up the paper, and carefully smoothed it out. I noticed a small paragraph that was written in black calligraphy.

This clue, intended for you. Here we go! Run fast! Don't go slow. To find the lesson, time is pressin'. Go to where elves serve.

I read the clue over and over again.

Was I suppose to follow this?

**A/N: **I will try my best to stay close to the book. Of course Evolet will be in all of the big events and what not. This takes place during The Half-Blood Prince. I also do NOT own Harry Potter, though that would be m-azing. I do however own Evolet Sariah Danvers. There may be some **mature **chapters, but I will pre- warn you.


	2. Are You Ready

"What's that?" A sinister sounding voice said as someone snatched the piece of parchment from my hands.

"Give that back Malfoy." I said as I stood up and reached over the table to try to snatch back the paper.

Draco smirked, "Why? Is it a love letter?" He teased as he made kissing faces and noises.

"No. But don't you know that you shouldn't take what isn't yours?"

Draco crumpled up the paper and threw it back on the table.

"Oh come on, lighten up."

I rolled my eyes as I quickly stuffed the paper in my school bag and sat back down.

I grabbed the potions book and re-opened it to the front.

"What are you doing here anyways?"

Draco pulled out the chair across from me and sat down, folding his hands on the table with that familiar smirk still there.

"Remember, we are partners for this project. Plus, you don't bother me. Yet."

I wiped a piece of my dark brown hair out of my face, slammed my book shut and stood up.

"Well you are bothering me."

I pushed my chair in and started to walk down the rows of book shelves. I could hear the loud feet of someone following close behind me.

"Evolet. Evolet!" Draco's stern voice called out.

"What!"

"We really should get this project done with as soon as possible. I don't have time to waste, I do have other things to do." Draco said.

I let out a small laugh. "Like what? Stare in the mirror at yourself for hours? Or no wait, make out with Pansy in the east wing corridor?"

Draco's face got serious, "No, other things that don't concern you."

"Fine." I smiled.

I turned around and walked down the library again, feeling annoyed but proud all at the same time. I was socially inept around boys, thanks to the all-girl boarding school I went to. But Draco wasn't a boy; he was… well just a pain.

I pushed past the students who were all wearing robes of different house colors. I had a feeling Draco was still following me and I wanted to get rid of him for good. I still didn't know the school too well and to be honest I wasn't quite sure of where I was heading too. By now I already made my way up two flights of stairs and by the view from the thick glass windows, I noticed I was on the top floor of the school. I walked down the hall and noticed that it was dark, and their weren't too many students. The only ones were either in the dents of the hall making out, performing magic that they could easily get detention for, and other mishaps.

I pulled my potions book closer to me and kept my head down, not wanting to make any eye contact. I had a feeling these weren't very trust worthy students up here. Plus, if I didn't know where I was going I certainly didn't want to be taken advantage of.

"Wouldn't expect you here."

I looked up from the floor to see Draco standing in front of me.

"How did you get –"

"Tonight, after dessert meet me up here. We'll start the work on the project. Don't forget your books." Draco interrupted me. His face was only a few inches away from mine, which made me nervous.

"I don't care for your bossy attitude."

Draco smirked, "Oh you know you like a man in charge."

"You're right; I do like a man in charge. When you find a real man, let me know." I winked as I brushed past him.

Tonight would be the first night that I would be in the hands of Draco Malfoy.

Great.


	3. On A Night Like This

***Sorry if this story is somewhat boring, I promise that I had tons more action and excitement planned. I just had to get all of the "boy meets girl, girl hates boy" stuff out of the way first (: Thanks to all you readers!**

I twirled my fork around my macaroni, staring and playing with the piles of food on my plate. For some reason I wasn't hungry and I couldn't get the meeting with Draco after dinner out of my mind. I don't know whether it was because I was dreading it or actually… nervous. I looked up from my food and over to the Slytherin table where Pansy and Draco typically sat, this time, I only saw Pansy and no Draco.

Maybe he backed out?

"You feeling alright, Ev?" Harry asked with concern.

I turned my attention towards him, "Yeah. I'm just not hungry."

"Have you ate anything all day? You weren't here for breakfast either." Ron said as he stuffed his mouth with a roll.

I smiled at Ron, "I'm just dreading going to meet with Draco afterwards."

Hermione put her hand on my arm, "Don't worry, if you don't come back within two hours, we'll send a search party." She joked.

I smiled at the trio, "Ok, but when you do, bring your wands. You've be forward."

They all let out a small laugh as I put my silver fork down on my plate and stood up from the table.

"Wish me luck" I joked as I turned around and headed out the doors of the Great Hall.

I held my dark brown book bag strap tightly on my shoulder and slowly made my way up the stone stairs of the castle. I felt too drained out from the school day to even work on the project, let alone waste all of my energy on Draco and his witty remarks about everything.

The top of the school was even darker than earlier, now that the sun was setting earlier. The hallways were lighted up with numerous candles. I went back to the area where Draco told me to meet him earlier, but the only people I saw where the ones making out with each other. I reached the end of the hall way and was left standing in front of just the plain stone wall with a pink looking tapestry over it.

Frustrated with Draco being a no show, I turned on my heels and headed right back down the hall way – this time I was heading for the Gryffindor commons room.

"Evolet!" I heard someone shout.

I turned around and saw Draco standing in front of the tapestry. He looked…. Different. He was wearing a black suit, and the moon glowed on his pale skin. His face seemed panicked, but I b rushed it off – at least he showed up I guess.

"I was beginning to think you stood me up."

Draco grinned, "So, you count this as a date?"

"No!" I quickly said as I walked around him and sat on the floor next to a window that was unoccupied by horning teenagers. I sat criss-crossed as I placed the books I gathered up for research on the floor. Draco immediately sat next to me and picked up the books I sat down.

"Defense Potions? Severe Potions? Love Potions? Well I'd suspect you'd use that one of me." Draco smirked.

"You just think every girl loves you, don't you?"

Draco leaned back against the wall, "they all do."

"Too bad the only girl that truly likes you is Pansy Parkinson, and we all know she's no prize."

I never was rude to other girls, but Pansy Parkinson was just as bad as Draco, if not, worse. She made fun of every girl who wasn't a Slytherin; she even picked on them about the littlest things.

Draco just looked at me without saying anything. We stared at each other for a few more seconds until I quickly decided that this assignment needed to be completed as soon as possible.

I picked up the book about love potions.

"I veto this. Love is quite ridiculous and in no way is it useful."

Draco titled his head to me, "you honestly think that?"

I nodded my head, "Why are you acting surprised?"

"Cause," Draco shrugged, "you're a girl. Girls love love, especially Valentine's day. You all go weird on that day. "

I let out a small laugh, which even shocked me. "I just don't care for it."

Truth was, ever since my father left my mum, I really never cared for it. It only proved to me that love could only last so long, that it wasn't necessarily forever.

"Fair enough," Draco shrugged, "at least I made you laugh –"

"Moving on" I quickly said picking up the defense potions book.

During the time we researched, we exchanged only a few words and mainly stuck to writing down notes.

I looked out the window and noticed that the sun was completely hidden in the dark black sky. I stared at the millions of stars that filled the sky – I always loved stars. They looked so simple but were so beautiful; I had a fascination with them that words couldn't explain. Looking at them I felt free.

"Something out there?" Draco asked, his pale face was looking at mine.

I quickly brought my attention back to reality, and turned my head towards him.

"No, I just have this thing with stars – they're oddly comforting."

Draco just looked at me and I felt uncomfortable. Not because he was staring, but he didn't have his usual defensive face on, he actually looked... gentle.

"What?" I softly said.

Draco cleared his throat, "Nothing. It's just a really nice night out tonight." He picked up a different book and began to read.

"Yeah." I said looking away, "it really is."


	4. Telling Lies

***Once again, thank you all wonderful readers! Special thanks to Ayama Mitsuki for the review (: Also, in the review section I would appreciate your opinion on what you want to see more of in the story!**

"You survived?" Harry asked.

I shook my head up and down, "I survived."

Hermione closed her book, "Did you hold up your battle?"

"I held" I smiled.

Ron looked around at the three of us, "What did you all think Draco was going to do to her?"

"Seduce me." I winked as I headed towards the small stairwell in the Gryffindor commons, "I'm going to bed. Goodnight everyone!"

"Goodnight!" They all said in unison as I headed up.

I carefully slipped out of my school uniform and into a comfortable purple tank top and pajama pants. I threw the covers of my bed off and happily sank into the deep bed. I was in a surprisingly good mood and wasn't as tired as I thought I was. The truth was, I couldn't stop thinking about Draco and I didn't know why. He was a jerk, show off, player, degrader, hot headed, bad attitude, and a suck up who disgusted me. But for some reason, he seemed so fragile tonight, which was definitely something Draco wasn't known for.

"Oh well." I whispered to myself as I fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

I woke up from my sleep and instantly looked at my surroundings.

"It was just a dream Evolet." I mumbled.

It was a dream that was forceful enough to cause me to sweat like crazy and cause my heart beat to increase into over drive. I took a deep breath in and crept out of bed, looking to my right I noticed Hermione's bed was already made.

"Figures." I mumbled as I went to get ready for another school day.

I met Hermione down in the Great Hall, she already had a plate of food prepared for me.

"I grabbed you some food. We are going to need a good seat this morning in potions." Hermione grinned.

"What's going on in potions this morning?" I asked Hermione as I took a bite of toast.

Hermione turned to me in a surprise, "Only the most exciting potion lesson yet! Comperro Atterati Potion – the one that causes internal suffering to the drinker."

"How," I took a drink of hot cocoa, "is that exciting? Internal suffering sounds…painful."

Hermione gave me the you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me-I-live-for-new-lessons look.

"Previous potions typically never taught this lesson. I mean one sip and your body starts to feel tortured. If you drink too much it could be lethal. This is borderline dark magic."

I set my silverware down, "Really? I'm surprised they trust enough to even make that."

Hermione shrugged, "Well it's Slughorn and I have a feeling him and Dumbledore don't really want that many people to know."

I took the piece of toast out of my mouth and carelessly tossed it on my plate, declaring my finish of breakfast.

"You think it's because… or what's been happening?"

Hermione nodded. "Well the muggle bridge collapsing was a pretty big deal. The dark magicians are getting carless; they could easily expose us to all of the muggles."

I never realized how serious the death eaters were getting; they turned more against good wizards and even stared to cause more trouble. Everyday things were getting darker and everyone at Hogwarts knew it.

I wiped my hands on my napkin and threw it on the table, "ready to go make a suffering potion?"

Hermione grinned as we both stood up from our seats and made our way down the stairs to the "dungeon" for potions.

"Hello Neville and Seamus" I smiled sweetly as I walked by both boys who were cracking jokes at each other.

"How's Draco?" Neville shyly asked.

I stood at the desk before them, clutching my potions book, "Surprisingly alright… so far."

"Hey, I'm just surprised you haven't killed him yet." Seamus laughed.

I smiled and turned around to find my seat next to Hermione. Professor Slughorn was in front of the class with that typically goofy smile on his face.

"Let's not waste time boys and girls," Professor Slughorn spoke slowly, "this lesson you'll need to pay close attention. The Comperro Atterati Potion is…"

I tuned out of Slughorn and without thinking turned my head slightly to look in the back corner of the room.

Draco wasn't there.

"Where is he?" I thought to myself. Pansy Parkinson was sitting in the seat next to him like she did every day. I noticed that she was drawing something on her paper, she definitely wasn't taking notes.

I then felt some body slap my arm.

"Ouch,' I mumbled as I looked over to see Hermione staring at me, "what was that for?"

"Don't act like you don't know." Hermione whispered as she glanced from Slughorn to me.

"What? What do you think I don't think I know?" I asked.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"You're starting to like Draco."

"No I'm not!" I said in my normal voice.

I looked around the classroom and saw a few people staring at us, "Sorry" I mouthed.

Hermione hit my arm again, "Then why were you looking back at his table?"

"Because, he's my project partner and I really wanted to run some ideas by from the project" I said, trying my best to sound innocent.

Hermione just shook her head and turned back to face Slughorn and his directions.

**[One hour and 30 minutes later.]**

"Only thirty more minutes until we are out of this class." Ron excitedly said as he walked by to pick up a few extra ingredients.

"Such dreadful news." Hermione disappointedly said.

I looked around the table in front of us, "Where did I put that vile?" I mumbled looking around.

Each table was in the middle of making the Comperro Atterati project, and so far nobody had managed to hurt themselves. Except Seamus, who once again had the potion blow up in his face and was escorted immediately to Madam Pomfrey

"Well Miss Granger and Miss Danvers," Professor Slughorn delightedly said as he stood in front of our table and peered into our cauldron, "This looks marvelous! It's even the right color. You girls should really think about joining the Slug Club."

Hermione stirred the potion and looked at me with the biggest smile on her face. She turned back to Professor Slughorn

"We will both be joining."

For once, I didn't bother to argue with Hermione on this. Potions were my best subject and plus Hermione would be in it with me, not to mention Slughorn would be teaching.

I cautiously poured in a sliver liquid to the potion, causing it to become smoother and thicker looking.

"Well" Professor Slughorn stated, "thank you for finally joining us Mr. Malfoy."

I looked up from the cauldron and over to the classroom door, where Draco was in fact standing.

He stood there glaring at Professor Slughorn, looking tired, warn-out and caring less about arriving late.

"Yeah, sure." Draco carelessly said as he walked over to his seat.

His eyes caught onto mine and I instantly turned back around to face my cauldron.

"Good Pick" Hermione sarcastically said to me.

Part of me wanted to get up and go talk to Draco about the project and I was curious as to his late arrival. Except two things were stopping me. One was the fact that he sat next to Pansy Parkinson and dealing with her insecurities today was not on my agenda. Second, I was the last person he wanted to talk to. I knew that stare, it was that same cold, empty one he gave others.

Sooner than expected, class was finally over and the bell to go to the next lesson rang, which was Muggle Studies for Hermione and I.

After our second lesson quickly flew by, Hermione and I decided to go sit out at the big tree out by the lake. As we walked over there I noticed Ron and Harry were already sitting next to it, laughing.

"How can they not be studying?" Hermione disgustingly asked.

"Because" I said as I carefully placed my books into my bag, "it's a free period."

Hermione gave me her dissatisfied look as we sat down next to Ron and Harry.

"Hello Girls" Harry smiled as he and Ron made room for us.

"Did you both hear?" Ron asked disappointedly.

I picked a brown crumpled leaf of the ground and examined it, "Did we hear what?"

"Hogwarts is having another dance." Harry piped in.

"Another one?" Hermione asked, a smile spread across her face.

Harry nodded, "Dumbledore thinks it would lighten things up a bit."

I shrugged my shoulders, "sounds pretty fun. When is it?"

"Three Weeks." Harry replied, "The night before we leave for Holiday Break."

Hermione stood up, "three weeks?" she shouted.

I looked up at her, "calm down Hermione" I slightly laughed, "we have plenty of time."

Hermione forcefully grabbed my arm and yanked me up from the ground, "We have so much to do!" She shouted as she dragged me away from Harry and Ron and towards the castle.

"What's the rush?" I asked as I tried to keep up with her.

"You heard Harry right? We only have three weeks!" Hermione pushed past the crowd of first years.

"Yeah, that's beyond plenty of time." I said still trying to dodge the students.

Hermione grabbed my arm once again and pulled me towards the wall, "No that isn't! We still need to find a dress, get shoes, plan out our hair and makeup and worst of all…"

"What?" I asked looking around.

Hermione's face went completely serious and she lowered her voice, "we need to find dates."

"Oh." I said, realizing that in fact, three weeks may not be long enough.

Hermione nodded her head, "Let's talk about this at dinner. I have got to go talk to Professor McGonagall."

"Alright, see you then." I smiled as I turned on my heels and headed towards my favorite place, the library.

I was lucky enough to find that same familiar seat that I sat in the other day and happily occupied the table with my belongings. I sat down and took out my potion project notes and books and began to organize them in a presentable manner. After a few minutes of quiet studying, I felt as if someone was watching me. I looked up from my notes and saw the one and only Draco Malfoy standing a few feet away from me.

"Hello" I quietly said as I shifted my position and continued to write.

Draco didn't say anything, all he did was pick up one of the papers I wrote on, looked at it then put it back down.

I looked up from my paper, "Can I help you?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders, "Just looking."

I nodded my head and went back onto writing my notes. I could still feel Draco looking at me and the silence made me uncomfortable, so I decided to strike up a conversation.

"Why were you late to Potions?"

Draco's face went from plain to frustrated, "it's none of your business."

"I was just asking. "

Draco still stood frustrated, "Yeah, well it's not your concern so bugger off!"

With that, he turned around and marched straight out of the library.

What was up with him?


	5. Unfaithful

***Just to clear some things up; Evolet is pronounced [**Ev-Oh-Let**] & the chapters are all named after songs that I listened to when writing that specific chapter; they helped influence some of the writing (:**

"Who likes dances anyways?" Ron asked as he chugged his pumpkin juice down.

"People do." I simply stated.

"Well, they are overrated anyways. Plus, finding a date is hard. Right, Harry?" Ron asked.

I looked over to Harry and raised my eyebrow. Ron caught on the way Harry and I were looking at each other.

"Ah, don't tell me that you two are going together!" Ron whined.

I shook my head, "Actually, Seamus asked me a few days ago and I said yes."

"Yep, Evolets takin'." Harry muttered as he tried to bury his face in his pancakes.

I let out a sigh, "Harry. He's going to find out anyways. It's not like you're going to be invisible."

Ron had a panic look on his face, "Find out what?"

Harry just shook his head as if he was saying "do not tell him a thing!"

"Your best friend Harry" I smiled, "is taking some girl you may know. Her name is Ginny…Weasly."

Ron dropped his spoon full of scrambled eggs on the table, "WHAT?"

I looked over at Ron, "Really? You're surprised? Even Hedwig knew that had a thing."

Harry tried to look innocent by pretending to be interested in something across the room.

"Great. Just Great," Ron complained, "now I am the only dateless one."

"False." I said as I turned to him.

"What?"

"I know who you should take" I smiled.

**[Fast Forward: Free Period]**

"Just great, look ahead." Hermione said, her voice was filled with annoyance.

Harry, Ron and I all looked and saw Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle walking towards us.

"Look if it isn't the blood traitor and his little friends." Draco Malfoy snickered.

"Good one Draco." Harry plainly said as we all walked around the group of Slytherins.

"Look, it's Devolet."Pansy mocked as she grinned.

That was Pansy's new nickname, adding a D to my first name, causing it to sound like Devil. I didn't care, I dealt with plenty of girls like her at my previous school and she was not different than the rest of the female bullies. I didn't say anything back to Pansy, I didn't want her to feel like she won, so I just smiled instead.

"Now that the Dark Lord is rising, where you going to cry and hide Potter? It's not like you got parents to rush to." Draco teased as he and his group laughed.

I stared at him in disgust. Any slight feelings of caring about him that I ever had, were vanished and replaced with anger. I was kidding myself thinking that he was a decent guy. He was still the same, telling every girl what they want to hear and teasing any guy who was a threat to him.

"There is no way Dumbledore will let the Dark Lord touch Hogwarts." Hermione clearly stated with frustration.

Draco just smirked, "Dumbledore won't live forever."

"Let's go. We don't need this." Ron mumbled to us. We all nodded in agreement and turned around to keep heading to the Gryffindor commons.

"Is it just me, or does Hermione's hair resemble that of a chipmunk?" Pansy shouted.

Draco, Goyle and Crabbe all let out a laugh as we all stopped to face them.

"That's it." I muttered as I looked over to Pansy.

"Really? You honestly think that was a good insult? You're not 5 Pansy. Just because you're so insecure with yourself you have to take it out on other innocent girls. Maybe if you're secret wish of finally sleeping with Draco comes true, you'll stop." I smiled as I said the last sentence, and noticed the Slytherin quad all had looks of anger and confusion on their face. I could hear Harry, Ron and Hermione laughing behind me. I turned around to join the group as we walked out of the hall and left them all dumb founded.

I barley slept at all during the night, no matter what I tried to do. I was constantly uncomfortable and my mind was racing, especially about earlier. I was disgusted with myself for even thinking Draco wasn't as bad as everyone made him out to be, but the truth was – he was worse. Looking back on the last few days, even weeks, I realized Draco often came late to class, disappeared early during dinner, wore mainly all black, and kept more to himself.

The four of us lazily sat down in the commons room, Hermione was the only one to take out a book and start studying.

"Have you ever realized," Ron said while looking up at the ceiling, "that Pansy sorta looks like a pug?"

Hermione let out a small laugh and turned to smile at Ron, who in exchange gave her a smile back.

Harry and I looked at each other, feeling a little odd in the mix of Hermione and Ron's "moment."

"So!" I jumped up, "excited for the Hogsmeade trip after Holiday Break?" I asked.

"Yes, especially for the Three Broomsticks." Harry remarked.

Ron gave Harry a questioning look.

"What? I happen to like their butterbeer, it's good." Harry quickly said.

"You have a date with my sisters there, don't you?" Ron suspiciously asked.

Harry got up and smoothed out a side of his pants, "Excuse me while I go use the restroom."

"That's weird." Ron shook his head as Harry left.

"Great." I mumbled while picking up my books, "I have to meet Draco for our project. I am still mad at Slughorn for extending it."

"Good luck with him." Hermione said as she and Ron waves goodbye.

I headed out of the Gryffindor household and made my way up the familiar stone stairs that led to the dark hallway.

As I was nearing towards the end of the Hallway I could see Draco Malfoy walking towards me, as if he appeared out of the wall.

"I can't meet today." He simply said as he walked up to me.

"Why not? I really want to get this project done before the holiday –"

"I'm busy." He interrupted.

"Seems to me like you're always busy. Maybe I should just do this project solo." I said as I turned around and walked back down the hall.

Draco followed after me, "Like you could handle on your own."

I whipped around, facing the pale, blonde boy once again, "As a matter of fact I can."

"Spoken like a true half mud blood." He said in disgust.

"You're wasting my time Malfoy."

"Like you know what it's like under pressure. You're not even pure blooded."

I was now growing more upset with each thing he said.

"What's the matter with you?"

"Why do you have to know about everything so much?" He angrily asked.

"I'm trying to be nice here. Sorry that I thought you looked upset and I wanted to help."

Draco shook his head, "You would never help me."

"Says who?" I asked in a demanding tone.

"This is ridiculous. Why don't you go hang out with your boyfriend Potter. I'm already sick of looking at you." Draco scoffed as he turned around and walked down the dark hallway.

I could feel myself on the verge of tears, whether it was from what Draco said or the fact that I was aggravated didn't know for sure.

I quickly made my way to the Gryffindor commons room and spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione all sitting in front of the fire place.

Harry looked up and smiled, "Hey Ev-"

"I hate that good-for-nothing-evil-little-cockroach Draco Malfoy!" I yelled as I stormed up that stairs and to the girl's room.

I went straight for my bed and crashed hard on to it, my face buried in the pillows.

"Evolet" I heard Hermione sympathetically say as she sat down on the edge of my bed.

I picked myself up and sat down next to her, trying to calm myself down.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

I looked up at her as I brushed a piece of my dark hair out of my face.

"He thinks he can just do as he please and say what he wants. He doesn't get that other human beings have feelings. To him, it's all about what he wants, no matter what the cost. He's use to being a prince and having everyone in the Slytherin household bow down to him and well I am damn sick of it!"

I tried catching my breath and not let my anger get the best of me.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said as she put her arm around my shoulder and I gave her a faint smile. We both knew there was nothing that she could say to make me feel any better. I would just have to sleep on it and awake refreshed in a better mood in the morning.

"So" Hermione said trying to hide back a smile, "Ron asked me to the dance."

I let out a small laugh and gave Hermione a hug, "that's great!"

"Yeah, I'm actually quite surprised that he had the courage." Hermione blushed.

I shrugged my shoulders and smiled, "sometimes it takes a little encouragement."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Never mind." I smiled as I stood up and took my shoes off.

"I think it's bed time." Hermione stated as she went to the girls bathroom.

I changed into my pajamas and happily snuck under the covers of my maroon colored bed.

"At least I have one thing to look forward too" I thought to myself, "the dance next week with my three best friends."


	6. Sometime Around Midnight

***I'm not going to describe Evolet's hair/makeup/ or dress really because I want you to picture what she looks like. Just think of the most beautiful dress you ever saw & there you go (: Also, listen to "Sometime Around Midnight" By the Airborne Toxic Event. When listening to it, it reminded me of the events going on at the dance between Draco and Evolet. Special thanks to ElloVeeEee for the lovely review!**

"You look amazing." I smiled as Hermione twirled around the girls' room.

"Thank you. You look gorgeous" Hermione beamed.

Tonight was it, the dance for all of Hogwarts to attend. Tomorrow morning we all would wake up early, pack our bags and head home for the holidays.

Hermione let out a small laugh, "I can't believe Ron asked me to the dance."

I finished putting on my earrings, "Well you two do look cute together."

"Really? Hermione asked

I turned to Hermione with a shocked look on my face "You so like him!"

"What?" Hermione started to blush, "do not."

"Hey, I'm not saying it's a bad thing. You two are adorable."

Hermione just smiled and shook her head as she flattened down some creases in her dress.

"Shoot" Hermione said as she looked over to the clock, "I was supposed to meet Ron five minutes ago."

"Go ahead; I'll be down there in a few minutes." I smiled.

Hermione came up to me and gave me a hug.

"Good Luck" I winked.

With that, I watched as Hermione gracefully walked down the girl's room stairs and out of sight. I let out a deep sigh as I went down to sit on my bed. I had absolutely no idea why I was nervous, then again this was my first dance I was attending. I couldn't help but think how lucky Ron and Hermione were to have each other. Though they never admitted to the other about their affection, I secretly wanted that… affection. To have someone to love, to protect, to die for. But that was all fairy tales; I knew my fate wouldn't end up like Cinderella. I was please to be going to the dance with Seamus, he after all, was a great friend, who could ease my mind and make me feel comfortable. Truth be told, I couldn't get Draco fully out of my head. I knew he was taking Pansy, she announced it practically every day during class, but a part of me felt a sting of jealousy.

_Get a grip Evolet. _

So maybe he was just the first guy to ever show some slight affection towards me, but I would soon me over it and forget even about him.

_I needed this Holiday break._

"Here we go" I mumbled to myself as I stood up and made my way over to the Great Hall for the night to remember.

_Stop being so nervous!_ I repeated over and over in my head. I was now standing behind a pillar next to the stair case that led to the dance. I could hear everyone laughing, talking, and the girl's heels making clicking sounds on the marble floor.

_I have nothing to be nervous about, nobody would even notice me walking in – they were all too busy in their own little world. _

I finally convinced myself enough to take my first step from hiding behind the pillar and out on the first step of the marble staircase.

_Alright, this is easy._

I looked down at the steps as I continue to walk slowly down them, trying to not stumble and fall flat on my face.

By the time I reached the middle of what felt like the long staircase, I noticed that the music still played loudly, but the talking had cut in half. I looked up and saw a handful of people staring at me.

_Run._

I wanted to turn right around and run as far as I could, but my feet were frozen. I felt so awkward, apparently me being in a dress was a shock to the school.

I gave a slight smile to everyone around me and continued to make my way down the staircase. Thankfully, people continued to talk but their eyes still locked onto me.

"You look brilliant Evolet" Seamus beamed as he stuck his arm out.

"Aw, thank you. You look quite handsome!" I smiled as I locked arms with him.

Seamus and I started walking towards the opening entrance of the Great Hall. The frame was surrounded by strings of crystal lights, and tiny, beautiful white flowers. We pushed passed people as I began to look around, examining what my fellow classmates looked like in formal wear.

My eyes caught onto a pair of familiar icy blue ones. They belonged to a boy wearing all black, and his pale hair neatly parted.

_Draco._

He was across the staircase surrounded by Pansy and more Slytherins. Pansy was all over him, put her hand on his waste and cuddling up next to him. But he, was staring at me, in that same cold, angry stare.

"What's his problem?" Seamus asked as he nodded towards Draco.

"Everything."

I turned my head back over to Seamus as we continued to walk to the Great Hall, which was even more beautiful inside. Snow was falling from the ceiling, but disappeared once it hit the marble floor. There was a buffet against the wall, ice sculptures that gleamed were everywhere, and tiny lights shaped as stairs hung down from the ceiling. There was a huge stage at the back of the Great Hall with a jazz band currently playing.

"Now I see where the term winter wonderland comes from." I said glancing over the scene in front of me.

Seamus looked at me with a confused face, "What?"

I smiled, "Never mind. Shall we dance?"

Seamus and I spotted Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and went over to dance next to them. I never felt more swift and at ease in my life than I did at that second. Seamus was a talented dancer, I felt like I was floating on air, gliding through the crowd. It felt like I was in… Cinderella. A smile grew on my face at the mention of that; especially how I denied anything like that could exist.

The music flowed just right with the movements, the piano softly played followed by the violins, saxophone, and other sweet instruments being lightly played.

As we began to slow our dancing down, I could see Draco dancing closely with Pansy and looking at me. I quickly turned my head in the opposite direction; there was no way I was going to let him get to me. This was my night to have fun, be free, and hang out with my close friends before we all left for holiday.

I reluctantly looked back over to Draco, he was still looking at me, I felt violated and uncomfortable.

I quickly jerked my head back over to Ron and Hermione and began laughing. They both looked uncomfortable – they both seemed that they didn't know how to act around each other.

"Want to go grab some butterbeer?" Seamus asked, snapping me out of my trance.

I turned my face and smiled, "Yeah, I would love some."

I needed a break from the dance floor; mainly I needed a break from _him_.__

I took a seat at an empty gold outline table as Seamus made his way to the bar to get us drinks. I glanced around the room, smiling at the different couples all dancing and laughing. This was the first time at Hogwarts that everyone seemed to be at peace with each other. Nobody was yelling at each other, practicing spells against one another, and Fred and George Weasly weren't setting off jokes from their shop.

Harry and Ginny looked adorable together, which in all honesty I thought they would look like an odd couple, but they were happily in their own world.

Behind them I could see it again – Pansy and Draco dancing. She was in love with his embrace but he looked either bored or angry. With each twirl I caught him looking over at me. I was getting annoyed each time he made a glance. I couldn't believe what a jerk he was being tonight. Typically I would expect it every other normal day, but why tonight? I didn't need him to babysit Seamus and I. He knew I would grow angrier with each stare from him, and he would later tease me about it.

"Here you go Evolet" Seamus beamed as he handed me a glass filled with a light colored drink.

I gladly took it, "Thank you so much."

I took slow sips of the sweet drink, indulging every moment of this deliciousness. I felt Seamus put his arm around my shoulders, but I didn't care, I liked it. Would I date him? Probably not, he's just a great friend who I easily felt comfortable and safe around… even if he does tend to blow things up in his face quite a bit.

"Have fun?" Hermione beamingly asked as her and Ron joined us at the table.

"As a matter of fact I am. It's so pretty in here too." I smiled.

Seamus and Ron began to carry out their own conversation, talking about some boy they saw and his impressive looking tux.

"So" I turned and whispered to Hermione, "how's, you know?"

Hermione instantly started blushing,"It was nice dancing with him. But, I just feel like, oh I don't know, I'm scared."

I pushed my glass to the side, "This may sound weird, but that's good that you're scared. If you weren't than that would mean that you don't truly care about Ron. Your scared because it's easier to watch something pass by you then actually take a chance for it."

"You're right." Hermione nodded, "But I have to ask, did you do something to make Draco mad? I notice that he continues to look at you."

Hermione and I both turned to look at Draco and surely enough he was looking over here too. He then whispered something into Pansy's ear. She giggled and she looked up at him with her puppy dog eyes, which he then proceed to kiss her on the cheek.

I could feel my heart drop and my body felt abnormally hot. I couldn't control my sting of jealousy when I saw him kiss her.

Hermione noticed my sudden change of mood, "You alright?"

I lied and shook my head in a yes manner, "I just need some air. I'll be right back." I fake smiled as I stood up and quickly pushed past the crowded room. I did my best to hurry out of the Great Hall and on those familiar marble steps, I needed comfort right away.

My mind did currently not understand my emotions, _why did he even bother me?_ He was allowed to spend time with whomever and kiss any girl he would like. _You don't even like him Evolet_, I tried to convince myself over and over again. The problem was, I didn't know exactly how I felt about him. I hated him, I hated everything about him.

I think.

Soon enough I found my warn down body at one of the front castle towers. I walked straight to the edge, gripping my hands on the gold bars and trying to catch my breath. The air was surprisingly warm out, and the sky looked beautiful. The moon was in a crescent form, and there seemed to be more stars out then I could have ever imaged. I took in quick, deep breaths in order to gain my stability back, but the previous events wouldn't stop replaying in my head.

_What is wrong with you Evolet? Draco Malfoy means nothing to you!_

"He means nothing to me." I whispered over and over to myself.

"Who?" I heard a familiar male voice ask from behind me.

I turned around and saw Draco Malfoy standing at the tower entrance.

"None of your business." I glared.

Seeing him just brought back my emotions and I could feel my eyes slowly starting to fill with tears. I was no longer in control of myself.

Draco stuffed his hands in his pockets and slowly stepped closer to me, "what's your problem?"

"You!" I unknowingly shouted, "You are the problem!"

Draco's posture was changed into more of a defense pose, "How am I the problem?"

I had enough of everything with Draco, and I knew that I wasn't going to be able to stop myself from saying what was on my mind.

"You are unbelievably selfish! I was trying to enjoy myself at the dance with Seamus and I couldn't because you wouldn't stop looking at me."

"You think – "Draco began to angrily defend him.

"You just have to ruin everything, don't you? I can't even complete this damn potions project because you don't feel like it. You mock everybody around you and you don't show even the slightest compassion. You just had to go a ruin my night with Seamus all because –"

"You think I like seeing you with him? You think that I want to look at you?" Draco interrupted, this time his voice was more upset and angry.

I looked at him confused, "I – "

"I've tried so hard to push you away, to avoid you, anything. But somehow I manage to always come back to you and I hate it. I can't explain what I feel towards you. All I know is downstairs; I hated seeing you with him when you should be with me!" Draco yelled the last sentence.

I was stunned. I had no clue what to say back to him, this, I was not expecting.

I ignored my better judgment and let my intuition take over my actions. I walked close to Draco and pressed my lips against his. I could feel his pale hands grab on to my waist as I moved mine around his neck.

I couldn't believe it.

I was kissing Draco Malfoy.


	7. Wizards In Winter

Again, I apologize if this story isn't dead on with the book/movie, I have to incorporate Evolet some how. I also already have plans for her 7th year… so yay! Thanks to for the lovely reviews and all you awesome readers (:

I happily stepped off the Hogwarts Express and onto the cool, lightly snow dusted platform. The cold wind blew my wavy brown hair in my face and my Gryffindor scarf kept hitting me. I clutched my black pea cock coat closer to my body as awaited for the others to step off.

"Don't forget, two weeks, my house!" Ron shouted as he and Harry made their way over to a big group of people with the same red hair as him.

Hermione gave me a hug, "I know there must have been a reason you didn't talk about the dance in front of Ron and Harry. You know I expect to hear about it all at Rons."

"Of course," I smiled, "Tell your family Hello for me."

Hermione nodded understandingly and rushed off to meet her parents who were standing next to a pillar.

I looked around for a familiar face but only saw those of my fellow classmates greeting their families.

Whether it was the soft falling snow, or that we weren't in Hogwarts, the other students all looked so happy to see their families. They seemed to act so differently than they actually did at school, I guess they were afraid of judgment.

"Evolet!"

I heard a female voice shout out. I turned to my left and saw my mother, grinning and frantically waving at me. A huge smile spread across my face as I ran up to give her a hug.

"It's so great to see you sweetheart." She cooed as we let go of our embrace.

"You two Mom" I smiled, "I've missed you."

She picked up one of my bags off the platform, "let's go for some coffee. I can't wait to hear about everything."

I nodded in agreement as my mother and I headed for the same dark blue car that dropped me off only months ago. I never realized how much I missed my pre-Hogwarts life until the moment I in took the fresh air and car scent. I would now get the chance to catch up with my Muggle friends, who all think I'm at a boarding school, and lay in my own comforting bed.

"So, how has it been so far?" My mother beamed.

I took a sip of my coffee; I missed this café we use to always go to. The walls were a rich maroon, and every object in the room had some cultural meaning too it, it was a perfect place.

"Really good, I've learned a lot. I've made some great new friends. I love it, it feels just like home."

My mom continued to smile, "Any boys?"

"Mom!" I gushed, trying to hide my big smile.

"There is!" She said as she lightly hit my arm.

"Sort of. There is this boy, and we kissed last night at the dance. We also did ride together half the way back home on the train – "

"What house?" She cut me off as her face became less playful and more serious.

I looked down at the table while my fingers fumbled with the sleeve of my coffee cup, "Slytherin."

I heard my mother sigh, "Ev, you know how those Slytherins are, I've told you about the times when –"

"Mom I know," I interrupted, "that they are all followers of the Dark Lord. But that's unfair to claim about all of them."

"Still, when I attended Hogwarts Slytherins weren't exactly nice, trustworthy people, things don't change." My mom started to debate.

"Things do change." I protested, "Just like how you were once in Ravenclaw. Look at me, I'm a Gryffindor. Not everything lines up with the stars."

My mother looked at me sympathetically, it was the same look she gave me every time a boy entered my life, it was the look of what my father did to her.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt Ev." She grabbed my hand.

I gave her a reassuring smile, "I know."

I would never tell her, but I couldn't help but think if Draco would ever hurt me, intentionally at least.

We continued to talk for hours as the snow outside began to build up and caused a beautiful wintery scene.

**[Danvers Household.]**

I sat on my bed deeply reading my novel and enjoying my mother's famous special hot chocolate with cinnamon. The snow continued to fall outside my bedroom window causing the neighborhood to look like a village you see in one of those holiday village scenes set up in homes.

It's been almost two weeks since I departed from Hogwarts and tomorrow I would head over to the Weasly's house hold to spend the rest of my break with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

I reached for my bedside table to grab my steaming hot cup of cocoa when I noticed something unusual in the sky. I set down my book and slowly got up from my bed, peering out of my window with each step I took.

"Oh no" I mumbled as I began to panick.

I instantly threw open my window, took out the screen and threw it down on my bedroom floor.

"This" I pointed outside, "isn't normal in this neighborhood."

Outside in the gray sky, a dark brown owl was flying directly towards my window, carrying an object with it.

"Owls don't go out during the day," I continued to talk to myself," let alone fly around to people's windows in this neighborhood."

The unfamiliar owl swooped down and landed on my window ceil rather gracefully. His feathers were largely a light brow, but a shade of black and it had big, orange eyes.

I slowly reached out and took the envelope the owl was carrying, "You're a Eurasian Eagle Owl," I smiled.

I watched as the owl once again gracefully flew off and I instantly shut my window from the freezing weather.

I hurriedly ran back to my bed and tore the envelope open; curious as to whom I could have received a letter from.

I smoothed out the tan parchment paper as my eyes read the short, scribbled letter.

I can't wait to see you again. I have something for you.

Draco

I smiled to myself, sadly this was my real first relationship… thanks all girls school.

I neatly folded then note back up and stick it in its now half shredded envelope and gracefully tossed it in my bedside table. I had no idea what he had for me; I didn't even think we were even to that point in this relationship between us, if there was any.

I shook my head and laid down, I was confusing myself in this are we? Or are we not? Debate. My mind started racing with thoughts about Draco, I really truly liked him – even if the rest of the school didn't. But that was because they didn't get the true chance to get to know him, like I had to for our potions project. Then again, he did quite often miss a lot of the library time we were given, but so what? He's a teen; we skip classes for no apparent reason.

My thoughts were interrupted by three loud knocks on my door.

"Come in!" I yelled, too lazy to get up from my bed.

"I just wanted to say goodnight." My mom smiled as she opened the door and moved over to where I was, "I'll miss you once you go back."

I sat up on my pillow, "I'll miss you too mom. But don't worry, we return to Hogwarts next week, so you'll be able to write me more frequently."

My mom gave me a weak smile as she placed her hand gently on my arm, the way she always does when she's about to tell me something that she knows I don't want to hear.

"Ev, please promise me you'll be careful. I know it's hard to understand seeing as this is your first year at Hogwarts, but Death Eaters and The Dark Lord are things that shouldn't be taken too lightly. I want you to read and be as informed as possible. I know your brave and a great helper, but stay away from them."

I didn't fully understand what my mother was trying to warn me about. Harry had told me about previous experiences with the death eaters and Lord Voldemort, but their seemed to be nothing else that could be worse, the worst was already over.

I gave my mom a reassuring smile, "I promise. I'll double up the books and lessen up the fighting."

"Good," she said as she kissed me on the forehead, "now get some sleep. You have a big day ahead of you."

Resting my head against my pillow, I pulled my thick cotton sheets to my shoulders and adjusted my body to the comfort of my bed. Shutting my eyes I only thought of seeing my three best friends tomorrow, but what I dreamt was nothing of that.

***Ok so… since there isn't currently too much action going on, I'm going to be making some stuff up [that didn't happen in the movie/book.] within the next few chapters.**


	8. In The Air Tonight

**Thank you to: LostGirl702 & Don't-Feed-The-Drummers for your reviews! Also thank you to all of the readers! Again – sorry if it gets boring, most of the stuff doesn't seem to really happen until the end – but that's not going to stop me!**

"These are the best cookies ever!" Ron's voice exclaimed, though it was muffled buy three rather larger cookies.

"Ronald" A stern voice came from Hermione, "must you eat so... so…"

"I'm a boy!" Ron debated as he grabbed another cookie, "what do you expect?"

Hermione stood up and shook her head, "Seriously Ronald…" she mumbled as she walked into the kitchen.

Ron and I were left in the living room with his father, Tonks and Remus, both who I recognized as my mother's long time friends.

I turned to Ron with a smile on my face, "So, Ron. Both Harry and Ginny are missing."

"So?" He shrugged.

"Well," I said with a wink, "two teenagers, alone, in the dark, hormones are raging - "

"I better go stop them!" Ron interrupted as he abruptly stood up and headed straight for the stairs.

I quietly laughed as Ron scampered to attempt to stop the potential love connection with his best friend and his little sister.

I slowly raised myself off of the couch and headed towards the front door, I needed some fresh night air right about now.

Opening the creaky, wooden door, I quietly shut it, not wanting to disturb the adult's serious conversation in the living room. I sat down on the cool, stone steps and looked out in the tall, lush, thick brush field of the Weasley's house. The sky was a dark black, but filled with the same millions of stars like at the Hogwarts dance. I smiled to myself, remembering how disastrous but wonderful that whole experience was for me.

I jerked my head to my left when I heard a swooshing sound.

Again. The same sound above me.

Swoosh. Swoosh. Swoosh.

"That's not the wind…" I mumbled as my olive skin feet walked slowly walked down the front steps and onto the cool, thin dirt.

I looked above the house and saw tiny, fast blurs racing around.

"Pixies?" I questioned trying to study the almost invisible life form. I knew it wasn't the wind, there was no way that it would target one area.

As I steadily watched the blurs start to slow down, I felt a deep knot in my stomach – my intuition was telling me that this wasn't good that something was going to –

"Oh what a MARVELOUS night!" A high voice screeched.

I whipped my face back towards the front lawn and saw the blurs transform into two humans, if you could call them that.

One was a girl who looked like she hadn't got any sleep in the past ten years. She was dressed in all black with ghost white skin and wildly curly black hair. Next to her was a tall, muscular man who looked like he didn't know the existence of a shower. His hair was thinned out and dark, his face full of anger, his clothes torn, he looked like a

"Lycan." I whispered as I quickly grabbed my wand from my jean pocket.

Both of them grinned as they saw the panic on my face.

"You can't stop us! He's baaaaack! He's not alone either! He has a special helper! One you….just…may….know!" The washed up girl gleefully cheered as she skipped around.

The Lycan took delight in my defensive stance and the way his partner was excited.

"Remus! Tonks!" I yelled out, panic completely took over my voice.

The girl laughed, "Catch me if you can!" With that, she and the Lycan both took off into the tall brush.

Call it a stupid move that I was soon going to regret, I had to find out what she was talking about. There had to be a reason she told me this, why she was here, she wanted me to chase after her and damnit I was going to.

Without thinking of a plan, I took off in the same direction as the two unwanted guests ran too. I could feel the rough dirt flying up from under my feet, my wavy hair was flying everywhere and I was gripping the hell out of my wand, making sure that there was no way I was going to drop it.

"EVOLET! NO!" I heard Remus angrily yell from where I was just standing mere seconds ago.

I ignored Remus and kept on running, there was no stopping now, I was ever more determined.

I could hear the shrill laugh of the girl as I ran through the tall grass and a handful of footsteps running behind me.

Once cold water hit my feet I instantly stopped and looked at my surroundings. I was in the middle of a clearing, standing in muck – still hearing the shrill laughter.

"Where are you? What do you want?" I screamed as I held my want out.

I heard a rough brush against the grass to my right.

"Stupefy!" I yelled out.

Nothing.

I turned to the opposite direction, the same rough sound was now beginning to cause commotion in more than one place.

I began to panic, I was alone in the middle of the clearing, surrounded by two people who probably were stationed at Azkaban.

"Stupefy!" I screamed this time.

My body was growing nervous, I could feel my hand trembling and my wand was starting to shake. This was my first real wizard fight and I sure wasn't ready.

"Evolet!"

I turned around and saw Remus, Tonks, Mr. Weasley and Harry all running over towards me.

"Did you see them?" I yelled out again as the all surrounded me, creating a rather large circle.

Remus shook his head, "No. But do you know who they were?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I know one was defiantly a Lycan. But the other one, she didn't look familiar. She had a shrill voice, pale skin, wild dark hair –"

"Bellatrix" Tonks mumbled.

"Go back in the house you two." Remus demanded as he pointed his wand to Harry and I.

"But Sir you know –"Harry protested.

"Harry!" Remus's voice was stern, "No. Not you two."

It was as if they were speaking in code, they both obviously knew this Bellatrix, and they both knew she was dangerous.

Before Harry and I could make our leave, we all turned our heads towards the Weasley house as two black shadows were once again circling the house.

In the blink of an eye the Weasley house was engulfed into flames, you couldn't even make out which part of the house you were looking at.

"Molly…" Mr. Weasley's weak voice softly cried out.

I stood there frozen, watching as the roaring flames that burned red and orange now stood where the Weasley's once comfortably live.

I turned to look at Harry, I didn't know what to feel.

"Evolet," Harry started to say as he looked over to me, "there's something you need to know."


	9. Already Gone

**THANK YOU to all the readers and reviewers! If I could I would give you all an awesome cupcake. By the way, I don't care what sort of music you listen too, but "Time is Running Out" by Muse is THE MOST PERFECT song for the relationship between Draco and Evolet(with a few exceptions). PLEASE listen to it! I swear the lyrics are from Draco's point of view. I am currently listening to it and it reminded me to keep writing this story :) Sorry about the delay, writers block has been visiting and college classes started up again.**

"Well Harry heard – "

"What? That Draco is planning to kill everyone in this school? Harry hears what he wants from Draco. You and I know they both hate each other." I said cutting off Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "At least Harry has a reason to not like Draco."

"Look, I love Harry as a friend and all" I said as I adjusted my book strap, "but they both have no true reason to hate on each other. They both are the same – smart, powerful, a strong family background –"

"Except one is evil."Hermione said, as she this time cut me off.

"I believe it when I see it." I smiled to Hermione and walked out of the library entrance.

I hated fighting with my best friend, but times like these called for the entire trio's nonsense of Draco being the all mighty evil to stop. Sure, he wasn't exactly a perfect little angel, but he wasn't going around killing others either.

My thoughts were abruptly interrupted as I felt a strong hand grasp my left arm and drag me into a dark, empty corridor. I found myself barley being able to make shift what was in front of me, holding my body against a cold stone wall. A faint light peaked through a nearby crystal window, and my gaze fell upon a set of pale blue eyes.

"Hey" Draco half whispered, as a faint smile crossed his face.

I looked at him, trying to remember the last time that he looked so peaceful, "What are you doing over here?"

"I wanted to give you something." Draco said as his pale hands dug around in the pockets of his black bag. I could tell something was different today, he didn't seem so chill, his voice and body language was more in a panic, tensed up and unsure. It definitely wasn't his normal, intimidating self.

"Here it is." Draco mumbled as he clutched something tightly in his hand.

My eyes darted to his hand and watched as he slowly lifted it up until it was in front of his chest.

"What is it?" I smiled as I impatiently waited for him to open up his hand.

Draco let out a sigh, "Well to be perfectly honest, I've never given a girl a real gift. Not that it's anything special…"

"I'm sure it's lovely." I interrupted him.

Draco's smiled stayed put on his face as he cautiously opened his hand up. The dark corridor made it hard to see the object in full clarity, but thankfully the dim light reflected off of the delicate object. In Draco's masculine palm lied a thin, long silver chain, with a tiny pendent hanging off of one side. The pendant was in the shape of a hand, which I automatically remembered the specific name – it was a Hamsa necklace. The hand was a beautiful sterling silver, with various designs all over it. In the middle lied a small, but surreal ruby.

I could resist the smile that spread across my face, "it's beautiful."

I honestly couldn't take my eyes away from it, even if it was a subtle, but caring gift.

"I read that it's supposed to provide protection to whoever wears it. It rids evil and protects the wearer from physical harm. Though, I suppose it may just be a myth." Draco shyly said.

"It's," My smile grew wider as I carefully took the necklace from his palm, "perfect. I absolutely love it."

I quickly planted a kiss on the side of Draco's face, which was a shock even to me. But I couldn't control how I was feeling right now. This boy, who's supposed to be this evil Slytherin, gave me a Gryffindor, a beautiful gift, this all was too surreal.

"Turn around." He whispered, as I obeyed.

I could feel Draco's pale hands carefully placed the necklace over my neck and clasp it together. I turned back around to face him as my fingers entwined with the thin, small chain.

I must be a stupid girl. A really stupid, naïve, desperate half-muggle girl. All the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaw students had a major hatred to Draco. He's known for being the Slytherin Prince, his father is a rude man, and his mom must have been insane to marry him. But here I was, captivated in the presence of this so called dangerous boy. I just really hoped that he wasn't fooling me, I wanted this, us, to be real, but I would yet admit that to anyone.

"So," Draco began to speak as he lightly brushed a strand of my dark hair back, "after tomorrows Quidditch game, how about you and I hit up Hogsmeade?"

"There's nothing like a pitcher of butterbeer after a game." I smiled.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow." Draco cooly said as he bent down and planted a kiss on my forehead. With that, he walked away in that same brisk, calm walk he always carried with him.

I leaned my head against the stone walls and closed my eyes, tomorrow was going to be a lovely and much needed day.

**[Next day; After thee Quidditch Game]**

"It's freezing outside!" I said as I shook off the snow and watched as it fell harshly on the marble floor of The Three Broomsticks.

Hermione, Ron, Harry and I quickly made our way over to a table next to a roaring, bright red fire, where four glasses of butterbeer were sitting undisturbed.

"I love magic." Ron mumbled as he chugged his butterbeer down.

"Here," Harry said as he raised his glass, "is to beating Ravenclaw in Qudditch once again!"

"Cheers!" We all said in unison and drank some of the ever so delicious and partly addicting butterbeer.

Twenty minutes had quickly passed as Harry and Ron mainly did the talking about Qudditch and other various subjects they kept switching too. My eyes continued to dance around the room, mainly to the front door waiting to see that sly, familiar face walk in. But with each opening of the door, I grew more disappointed and hopeless. Last night's feelings of this relationship between him and I began to stir inside of me, myself doubt was rising and I began to feel foolish. Draco Malfoy had stood me up.

Hermione's eyes quickly darted over to me; she obviously knew what I was waiting for. She gave me a slight, half smile of sympathy, and I felt more pathetic than ever before.

"I don't feel so good. I'm going back to the dorms." I softly said as I stood up from the table and wrapped my thick coat around me.

"We'll come with you. We don't want to get snowed in here." Hermione said as she stood up with me, followed by Ron and Harry.

A look of disappointment spread on Ron's face, "Yes we do."

Harry shook his head, "Come on Ron. You know girls."

"No, I don't." Ron's voice once again expressed confusion.

I starred at my shoes as we all made our way through the thick, pure white snow. It was even colder than before and I clung to my coat for dear life.

"You would think there would be some magical heating- "

"Look," Hermione interrupted Ron, "what's Angelina and Katie doing?"

All four of us quickly ran through the snow and stood behind Angelina, as we watched what looked like to be a sleeping Katie in the middle of the cold ground.

"What's going on?" Harry asked as Angelina stood up.

"I don't know she was looking at something then suddenly she just collapsed." Angelina replied in a concerned tone.

Before anyone could respond Katie's body began shuffling on the ground side to side. Her body was still lifeless as it seemed that something was controlling her.

"Katie!" I yelled, hoping that she would snap out of the trance.

Katie's body quickly shot up in the air as her body was floating. Her arms and legs were both spread wide open, as her head slowly lifted up, her eyes shot open and her mouth was wide open.

"KATIE!" Angelina screamed as her voice began to shake.

I took a step back, too frightened to think of spell off the top off my head. Seeing a fellow friend look the way she did was inhumane. It looked like some Halloween spook, or even worse, dark magic.

With a hard thud, Katie's body fell to the ground, where it continued to remain still.

"We need to get help!" Hermione shouted as she tugged on my arm.

I looked around to see if any fellow students or professors trudged along behind us, but there was no one. I heard a faint, rustle in the thick brush in the forest next to me, and turned my head to see what it was. I slowly began to walk over until I noticed a dark object take off into the forest.

Somebody was watching.

Somebody wanted this to happen.


	10. Breakup Breakdown

**I honestly can't thank the readers and revivers enough for taking the time and reading my story. It honestly means so much to me! I am seriously trying to have no more delays for this story! I will let you know ahead of time when mid-terms and holidays are because this story is nowhere near the end! Thank you college for eating up my free time. OH MY. I published the last chapter a MONTH ago. I am SO sorry! How unacceptable. Though Winter Break is coming up in two weeks! Which means MORE time to write. Yes!**

"It has to be him, Malfoy is up to this, He cursed the necklace Katie was given!" Harry shouted as he, Ron, Hermione and I all walked down the dark, typically cold halls of Hogwarts.

"Where's the proof?" I asked as we stopped in front of a large, wooden door.

Harry's face changed to fluster and confusion, "Proof? Have you not seen or heard of Draco? I mean just before the dance I heard him and Snape arguing that he has to finish the job and that Snape made a unbroken vow to Malfoy's mother-"

"Enough." Hermione interrupted Harry. I nodded my head to her in a thank you manner. I was absolutely not in the mood for this constant bickering and accusations of Draco. I felt foolish for being stood up, tired from lack of sleep, and shock from what previously happened to Katie.

"I'm sorry Ev," Ron looked over to me; I could see the softness in his eyes, his guilt. "But Harry is right; Malfoy isn't one to be trusted."

I knew they were right, something deep down inside of me could feel the truth set in. Malfoy was known to be following the Dark Lord's footsteps, even the teachers knew it. I cursed myself silently; I was seriously programmed like this ever since I was born. Always chasing after the "darker" people, trying to get them to show their true hearts and not some pretentious act they play every day. Looks like I lost this one too.

"I'm tired. Goodnight guys." I mumbled as I turned around and headed to my dorms. Sleep was the thing I needed the most right now, tomorrow I was going to find and confront Draco.

**[Next Morning]**

I didn't even know what I was doing. I was just aimlessly wandering around the castle alone by myself. Draco was a no show in class, nor did any of his followers know where he was either. I was never the type of girl to wait around for a guy. I never waited around the phone, wrote a song about them, or cried hysterically when they left. But this, felt different. It was unexplainable; it was like a big black sheet was actually covering the truth. Sometimes I hated magic.

I carefully set myself down on the dark stairs of the empty corridor, resting my head against a rail and closed my eyes.

I could hear the faint sound of footsteps walking down the corridor in front of me. I quickly opened my eyes, noticing a thin figure in the distance walking in the opposite of direction of where I was sitting.

Hello my curiosity.

I silently picked up my book bag and began to quickly, but quietly following the mysterious figure. The closer I got, the better I could make out who the person was, and the sicker my stomach got.

_Draco, what are you doing? _I mumbled to myself as I stopped behind a pillar.

Draco stood in front of the end of the corridor, in front of a bare, brick wall, completely still. His body looked tense. He whipped out his wand as I took a step and hid behind a closer pillar.

"Who's there?" His voice shouted as his blonde head whipped around.

I was officially caught and wasn't going to hide from him anymore.

"Evolet, where you spying on me?" Draco's voice was tensed. I could tell he was angry.

_What a true Slytherin._

I clutched my bag as I walked up to him, "No, I was talking a walk around the castle and unfortunately stumbled upon you talking to a stone wall."

"This is a private matter." Draco hissed. The tone in his voice was scared and in a hurry, like he was hiding some big secret and whoever put him up to it could catch him wasting his time.

I shook my head "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? You're the one hanging out with Mud bloods."

"You are such a jerk."

"Me?" Draco looked surprised, "at least I'm pure blood."

"What's your point?"

Draco quickly looked around and shook his head, "I don't have time to argue Evolet. Let's talk about it later tonight up in the tower –"

"Are you just kidding me? " I interrupted, "Cause it seems to me, this thing is breaking down."

"What?"

"First, you stood me up yesterday and now you're getting all judgmental. Maybe they were right, you are a true Slytherin." I shook my head as I walked away from him.

"Just you wait." I heard Draco mumble, but I continued to walk towards the stairs.

I couldn't explain this surreal feeling I was getting. I felt hurt, shocked and numb. Anger was thrown in the mixture too, but I just couldn't believe how selfish and inhuman to others he was acting. Something wasn't right and I wasn't sure if I wanted to really know.

**[Draco's POV]**

"It's for the better Draco," I reassured myself as I watched Evolet walk away, "it's for her safety."


	11. Blackout

**I should be doing homework, but I mean what's better than Harry Potter? Thank you to Princess-Maiden for the review and to all the others who signed up for a story alert :) I promise, it's not the end for Evolet and Draco's "relationship." You'll soon enough find out what's been going on…! Oh and I've already started the next chapter! Looks like Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanza/etc. is coming early this year ;)**

"How are you doing Evey?" Professor Remus Lupin asked.

I took my eyes off the deep purple potion in front of me, today just seemed like one big blur, it felt as if today was actually two separate days. Luckily for me, Remus was filling in today, which was a gift from above. I loved Remus, he was like a father to me, he was their when I was born, when my dad left and even helped me move into Hogwarts.

I shrugged my shoulders. He knew something was bothering me. Everyone knew something was bothering me. The problem was, I didn't know exactly what was bothering. It was just Draco; it seemed that everyday Hogwarts got a little darker, a little more mysterious. My instincts were telling me to be on guard – but from what?

"Honestly?" I took my eyes off of the joke of a potion and looked up a Remus, "I can't explain it, but I just feel like something isn't right."

Remus smiled as he sat on the desk across from me, "I see you've got your mothers gift."

"Her gift?"

"That's what we all use to call it back when we attend here. I wouldn't exactly call it premonition, but your mother was scary good at having her emotions tied to future events. She would feel depressed when a tragedy was coming up or excited for another future event. She never specifically knew what was going to happen, but it seemed as if her emotions always prepared her beforehand."

I looked down at my paper; I knew what exactly he was talking about. The more I thought about it the more I could remember my emotions being tied into future events. Specifically when my dad left, I was young, but I could remember this lonely feeling. This dark feeling I was having meant that my stay at Hogwarts was only going to get worse. I had to figure out some way to prepare myself for the upcoming events, but how?

I looked up as Remus was still staring at me, his face showed pure concern.

"Evolet," His voice was now more serious, "what are you exactly feeling?"

I couldn't lie to him, but I also couldn't tell him, this wasn't his burden, he should have anything to worry about.

**[Draco's World]**

"Don't worry" Bellatrix hissed, "He'll get the job done."

Draco looked at the tall cabinet in a daze, this was about to be the most precious thing in his life. This cabinet would be able to teleport those who needed it into Hogwarts, it would be the final plan of it all.

He only had practiced with a simple apple though and after a few trial and errors he finally had enough power to transport it from the Room of Requirement to a rundown shop in Diagon Alley. He just started working with birds, but so far each time the bird was transported back to him it was dead. Until the bird was able to live through the teleportation, he would then know that the biggest moment in his life was coming upon him. He knew the sacrifices he had to make, he was marked with the ink of the Dark Lord, he was no longer Draco Malfoy. He now was a slave to Voldemort. He lost his friends to all the time he had been spending practicing his teleportation skills and keeping to himself in his dorms. His grades were slipping in every class besides Snapes, he could feel that he was officially losing his way. Stress, fear and panic were overcoming his emotions every day, his life depended on his mission, he had to follow his father's footsteps. If Draco didn't go through with the plan he knew he would be dead.

**[Evolet's POV; Dinner Time]**

"You've barley eaten today. Are you sure you're alright?" Hermione asked.

I was scrapping my mashed potatoes with my fork all over my plate; I was still in a trance.

"Where's Harry?" I asked changing the subject. The last thing I wanted to talk about was my problems, seeing as nobody could fix them.

Hermione looked around the room, "He said he had to go deal with something. I guess school related."

Ron stuffed a roll into his mouth, "It's Harry. If anything he's up to no good!"

Hermione let out a loud sigh, "Seriously, is he asking to be killed?"

I found this to be my perfect escape.

"You know what?" I said as I stood up from the table, "I'll go find him."

I smiled to myself as I was please as how quickly I was able to get out of a future uncomfortable conversation.

_Where is Harry?_ I thought to myself as I casually strolled up the stairs. He wasn't exactly the most predictable person, so trying to find him in this huge castle was like trying to find Carmen San Diego.

As I was about to turn down the hall I heard a loud crash coming from the room next to me.

"Someone is having a little too much fun in the boy's bathroom," I mumbled to myself.

I stopped again as I heard another loud crash, this time, I could hear voices.

I quickly went up to the door and tried listening in, trying to distinguish if boys were just foolishly playing or something more serious.

"I know you're working for Voldemort Malfoy!" I heard someone scream.

"Harry…" I whispered to myself.

I flung the boys bathroom door open as fast as I could. I knew I'd be breaking the "different sex bathroom code", but I was pretty sure this called for a week's detention.

"Stop!" I yelled as I saw the disturbing scene in front of me.

Water was flooding the bathroom floor, toilet stalls were shattered, mirrors were cracked and both Harry and Draco had their wands drawn, blood dripping down their bodies.

"Evolet, leave!" Harry shouted as they turned from each other to me.

I clutched the wand in my hand, "What is going on?" I shouted as I could feel water creeping into my shoes.

"Get out of here Evolet! This is between me and Potter!" Draco yelled as he pointed his wand back at Harry.

I could feel my body begin to freeze up, my best friend and a boy I still held feelings for were in the middle of an intense fight, one that I was sure would end one of their lives.

"Locomotor Mortis" Draco shouted at Harry.

Harry struggled as Malfoy casted the leg locking spell on him. He was trying to move, but only his upper body was of use to him now.

I had my wand completely ready to go as I ran towards Harry, I knew this fight was going to get worse.

"Flipendo!" Harry yelled as he pointed his wand towards me. I could feel my body fly backwards and land outside of the bathroom door. I could feel my body slowing succumbing to blackness as I passed out.


	12. Can't Take My Eyes Off You

**Also, thank you ABC Family for the "Harry Potter Weekend" that I am watching right now. My favorite HP movie, Prisoner of Azkaban just started :) By the way; future chapters are going to be more violent – I'll pre-warn you though. Plus, I'll be adding more scenes that weren't in the book/movie.**

**Another note; someone rudely criticized my story today and they were too scared to put their actual name so they just used anonymous. The only thing that frustrates me about this was that it was just plain rude and NOT constructive (which I welcome). So for future notice; if you're going to whine like a 5 year old expect to be blocked and laughed at ;)**

**[Evolet's POV]**

I slowly opened my eyes as I took in my surroundings.

_Great, Hospital wing._

My body was neatly tucked in the white, clean cotton sheets as my arms were neatly towards my side. I slowly sat up and instantly my head stung.

I put my hand to my forehead and could feel a band aid on the left side of my temple. The last thing I remember was being flung out of the bathroom during a fight between Harry and Draco.

"I have to know what happened." I mumbled as I threw off the bed sheets and quickly got up from the bed. On my way out I noticed a mirror at the end of the room and I wasn't to happy with my appearance.

I was in one of those awkward white hospital gowns with a blue floral print. My hair was a big wavy mess and I could notice a few scratches on my arms and forehead.

"Miss Danvers," Madam Pomfrey appeared from the hall, "you're in no condition to be out of bed."

"But I feel totally fine, I really don't want to miss my classes." I pleaded.

Total lie.

I didn't care about attending class right now, I cared about finding out the battle between Draco and Harry and I was positive they weren't fighting over a bathroom stall.

"I don't care if Hogwarts is burning down Miss Danvers, you need your rest." Madam Pomfrey announced as she carried a used medicine tray away from my bed.

I rolled my eyes as I walked back over to the stiff cot of a bed; I had to figure out a way to get out of here.

"Here, you must take this if you want to get better soon." Madam Pomfrey shoved a spoonful of red liquid in front of my face. It wiggled in such an odd matter, one could confuse it for a red, thick slug like being.

I sucked in a deep breath; this red slime was my only way out of here.

**[Gryffindor Common Room]**

"He's a no good Slytherin! I told you he's working for Voldemort! I know what I heard in the bathroom-" Harry shouted.

Hermione slammed her book closed, "You mean the bathroom where you knocked Evolet unconscious?"

Harry stopped pacing around the room and turned towards Hermione, "I was trying to protect her. We all know Malfoy used her. If she didn't get out of the bathroom she could have been easily killed-"

"By you!" Hermione shouted as she stood up from the floor, "YOU were the one to make Malfoy bloody, don't pin this on him! Whether he's using Evolet or not do you think he would really have tried to hurt her?"

"So now you're sticking up for Malfoy?"

"No! But if Malfoy is really working for Voldemort than you are more vulnerable than ever."

Hermione picked up her bag from the couch and stormed out of the room, leaving both Harry and a confused Ron stunned.

"So," Ron mumbled from the velvety brown chair, "what do you think about Evolet and Malfoy?"

Harry shrugged, "I get the feeling that he needs her for something and I doubt it's anything good."

**[Evolet's POV]**

"Thanks Hagrid" I smiled as I set my empty butter beer mug down.

He smiled behind his scruffy, midnight black facial hair, "well after everything you've been through, I'd say you deserved it."

"Don't remind me."

"Just be careful," Hagrid stated in a serious tone, "you're half muggle so that makes you just as vulnerable to um, He-who-must-not –be-named."

Just uttering those last six words sent a shiver down Hagrids spine. Apparently, there was still information about this Dark Lord that I just wasn't figuring out.

Like why couldn't an army of wizards defeat him? How could anyone expect Harry, a pubescent teen to kill a mass murderer all alone?

I lost my train of thought as I noticed the glowing, full moon outside of Hagrids window. The dark sky only showed off the moons light in a more beautiful way, with the stars looking like diamonds on fire.

I quickly stood up from Hagrids large table, "Thank you so much Hagrid, but it's getting rather late and I should probably get back before a professor catches me."

"Be safe out there, y'know, with everything going on." Hagrid warned me.

I nodded in reassurance, though I wasn't exactly sure what he ment.

I lightly stepped off of the wooden steps that led to Hagrid's hut and my feet were greeted by the soft feel of the lush green grass. The cold air felt perfect on my abnormally hot skin. I was jealous that I couldn't spend more nights like this outside; I felt such a peace – something that obviously wasn't in my life anymore.

I only got a few feet away from Hagrid's hut when I heard a rustle in the forest. I quickly stopped and turned around.

_Nothing._

I shook my head; trying to regain my sanity, which I was positive I still consumed.

I stopped once again.

_What is that noise?_

I turned my head around but this time, something was there.

A pair of glowing eyes was looking at me behind a bush on the edge of the forest. I couldn't make out who, or what it was, the eyes were my only clue.

I would have kept walking if it wasn't for the eyes. They were hypnotic - forcefully mesmerizing. I tried my best to turn away and keep walking, but it was as if I was under a spell. No matter how hard I tried, my eyes were not going to look away.

I watched as the eyes slowing walked deeper into the forest, growing smaller and smaller.

I knew I was no longer in control the moment I took off and ran towards them.

I was hypnotized and embarking on my first trip to the Forbidden Forest.

**I have a twitter! If you want to follow me its; /IndiBelle. I'll be constantly updating it with what's going on with my stories, when I publish a chapter, how long until I publish one, If I'm on break…. etc :) It's just an easier form of communication to all of you lovely readers! Thank you SO much again for reading, reviewing and "alerting" – it means a lot to me!**

**Anyone else love how fatherly like Remus Lupin is? I think he'd be the best teacher.**


	13. How to Disappear Completely

**Ah! I've MISSED this story! My creativity for this has been SLACKING terribly, so I am SO sorry if this isn't the best chapter. I completely forgot why Evolet ran into the forest. Haha, oh boy. Thanks JollyPen for reading the chapters in one night ****:D**

[Slytherin Common Room]

Draco's blurred gray eyes were staring into the roaring red fire that sat under a thick, old stone fireplace. The Slytherin couch was unusually uncomfortable today; it felt like Draco was sitting on objects of different shapes and sizes – nothing that gave comfort to him. His mind was racing with thoughts that he couldn't organize, thoughts that were slowly eating him up inside.

He knew where his loyalty lied and what would happen if he broke it. He was a Malfoy; his destiny was to the Dark Lord and his father. Both were powerful and were now capable of more dangerous abilities than anyone in the magic world was prepared for. The dark battle was about to begin and Draco knew it wasn't just going to last for one night. Starting soon, Draco would be a slave to Voldemort as every other magic possessed student would be too. He knew of the Dark Lords plan, it even made Draco feel sick. He wanted to cry out and tell someone, but he knew he would be dead if he did so. There was only one person he wished he could confide in, one person who hated him.

Evolet. He would give anything to let her inside his mind, to take the pressure off of his chest and finally feel the breath of freedom. But he knew he couldn't, his consequence would end in death for not only him but also Evolet.

He didn't just feel a cry for help to her either; he also felt anger towards her. She was making everything so much more difficult. She was beyond frustrating him; he hated her but also needed her at the same time.

He didn't know how he truly felt.

Draco couldn't figure out if the Dark Lords plan with Evolet was causing him to feel sympathy for her – which stemmed his feelings. Maybe he truly felt nothing for her except pure sympathy towards his victim.

Or maybe, he just wanted to leave Hogwarts and never look back.

Draco knew that wasn't an option. Things were changing; nothing was going to be the same.

**[**Evolet's POV**]**

_What the hell were you thinking Evolet? _

I took in a deep breath as I crept into the dark, forbidden forest, not really knowing where I was even walking too.

The pair of eyes were completely gone now, but I could still hear something moving in the woods. My bravery was shrinking with each small step I took. I knew there was a reason why I was drawn into the woods and I was hoping it wasn't to meet my demise.

I quickly grabbed my wand out of my black cloak, "Lumos!" I whispered as I held it straight out in front of me.

I felt a sting of relief run through my body as my wand lit the path in front of me, only showing me the dead and broken forest.

"Hello?" I called out, trying my best to sound strong and confident, "I know you're here. You lead me in here for a purpose."

I quickly turned my head to the right as I heard the loud crack of a branch. The light from my wand showed nothing but the forest floor and a now half-broken branch.

My breath was becoming uneven, I could tell my body was beginning to shake and my emotions were taking over. I was cursing myself for even being intrigued to enter this forbidden forest – which I know realized why it was forbidden. It was frightening and unnaturally cold, I felt like I was covered in snow when the fact was the night was calm and overcast.

My continuous thoughts froze as I felt a puff of hot air hit the back of my neck. I could hear breathing. It was thinking, long and sounded like a horse. My heart was beating so fast that I felt as if it wasn't even in my body. My hand was furiously shaking my wand, causing the light in front of me to shine all over the place.

I slowly turned around to face the noise from behind me. I could feel my body tense up as my wand shone brightly across the mystery, the same glowing eyes were staring at me.

The creature was a lot taller than me and could simply crush me with just one step. His body was half horse, thick, strong, full of muscle and covered with a dark blonde fur. His human chest was covered in matching fur, showing his muscular arms and his head was covered with darker hair, framing his face in almost like a goatee form. He had a gentle but fierce looking face, his eyes showed compassionate but determination.

He was a centaur.

Something I vaguely remembered reading in a book, though I was sure I skipped that chapter out of laziness.

Never have I so badly wanted to run away, he didn't even say a word but I felt like with one swift move he could kill me. Fear froze my body, making me unaware that I even had limbs able to run away from this potentially dangerous and deadly situation.

I felt intimidated when he looked me in the eyes, they were big and beautiful.

He honestly made me frightened.

I tried moving my mouth to speak, but no words were coming out. I couldn't think of anything to say to him, he lured me into the woods for a reason.

I was hoping it wasn't to eat me.

_Divination._

The simple word rang through my head as I remembered the one thing about centaurs. They loved learning and practicing divination it was there one true passion.

I then also remembered they weren't too fond of "humans".

"I'm surprised you followed." His thick, confident voice spoke.

I knew he wasn't scared of me, it showed in his voice and mannerisms.

"So am I." I meekly said.

I instantly became ashamed of how weak I sounded compared to him. He probably was laughing inside his head, mocking my childish voice and complete lack of bravery. I was a Gryffindor after all; bravery was supposedly in our blood.

"Don't worry," He smiled in a jokingly like manner, "I didn't come here to kill you."

I gave the best smile I could back to him, but I could tell it was only half of one. No comforting words of his were going to ease my fear right now; trusting people weren't exactly my strongest trait.

"You must have lead me in here for a reason." I replied, my confidence finally boosting slowly.

"I've come to warn you Evolet." He strongly said as he quickly looked around the forest.

I followed his eyes, but saw nothing except for the emptiness of the forest.

"Warm me from what?"

**[**Gryffindors Girl Dormitory**]**

Hermione quickly flipped through the pages of a thick, old leather book. Her mind was racing frantically as her head was beginning to fill up with questions. She couldn't pin point exactly what she was looking for, but she knew that what she needed was held in that very book in her hand.

She shook her head as she turned to face Evolet's bed. It was still perfectly made, untouched and empty of where Evolet should be.

"Where are you Evolet?" Hermione whispered to herself as she focused back on the task at hand.

**[**Draco's POV**]**

Draco calmly walked down the empty, dark halls of the castle. He was in black from head to toe with his one mission stuck in his mind. He didn't know where the sudden confidence arrived from, but he felt it.

He was power hungry.

He slyly smiled as he stopped in front of the empty stone wall, his eyes trailing over every brick. Draco closed his eyes then quickly opened them back up, where he was greeted by a thick, brown door.

"Perfect." He smiled as he pushed the large, wooden door open and stepped inside the room of requirement. He watched as the doors slowly closed behind him, leaving the empty corridor all alone.

**[**Empty Corridor; Hogwarts Castle**]**

A pair of eyes watched carefully behind a pillar as Draco Malfoy made his way down the cold corridor, walking as if he had all the time in the world.

The moment Draco stepped into a door that magically appeared out of nowhere, the shadow stepped out from behind the pillar and into the hall, a smile starting to spread.

"Got you, Malfoy."


	14. Wicked Game

**It should be illegal that I haven't updated in this long. I REALLY thought it wouldn't be this big of a gap – where does time go? HAPPY almost SUMMER! Well in one week for me ;) haha. Well there is a Harry Potter Marathon on this week and right now "Order of the Phoenix" is on. Every time I watch this I start to cry when Sirius…goes on a "long vacation." I can't say what happens…it's too heartbreaking!**

**[**_Evolet's POV_**]**

I roughly crashed my body onto the couch in the common room; my mind and heart were still racing like crazy. Why I ran all the way from the forest to the common room nonstop was a decision I instantly regretted. If what the centaur said to me was in fact true, then Hogwarts was heading for an unimaginable war against dark wizards that not even Dumbledore could possibly prepare us all for.

_Why did the centaur warn me?_

I had no idea. I was no Harry Potter – I wasn't the one person fellow wizards would dare put their trust and lives into the hands of. Voldemort could easily kill me with one swift flick of his wand. Sure, I was brilliant at making potions, but shoving a liquid filled with death down someone's throat seemed like an unreachable goal.

Things were soon changing, not just in Hogwarts, but the whole wizarding community was about to be shaken up. There was still one clue left out of what the centaur warned me about. He only spoke of the dark powers rising, claiming that there was mainly one person that was going to unleash _him_. The only problem?

No one knew who held the fate of Voldemorts return – it could be anyone.

"He's been using the room of requirement." Harry shouted as he busted through the Gryffindor entrance.

I quickly sat up from the couch and turned towards Harry, "What are you talking about?"

"Malfoy," Harry lowered his voice, "I followed him. He's been using the room of requirement. I'm not sure why or what his desire is, but he was alone"

"You don't give up!"

"Evolet listen, just really think about it," Harry's voice was more serious than I could ever remember, "I promise I'm not trying to ruin whatever abnormal relationship you have going on with Malfoy, but just really think about everything that's been happening."

It was as if someone strongly hit me right in the middle of my stomach, I felt almost breathless. Harry was right; I knew he was right – I just didn't want to admit it. Admitting would mean that I let my emotion's control my actions and I was completely vulnerable to Draco Malfoy.

Vulnerable was something I swore I'd never be.

Vulnerable was what I had become.

"That would explain his behavior," I walked over to Harry, "not even his mindless drones know why he's been absent. He rarely shows up to classes, he's more tense, typically holds his rude remarks to himself-"

"It's not your fault," Harry interrupted me.

My guilt filled eyes look up at Harry; he even knew how embarrassed I was feeling.

"Harry I'm sorry I-"

"Evolet," Harry interrupted me again, "you did nothing wrong. You were nice to a guy who betrayed you. "

I slightly smiled, not even Harry's words could make me feel better for being the victim of the next dark wizard or possible death eater.

I shrugged my shoulders, "So what do you suppose I do now?"

"Maybe," Harry began to whisper, "You're just the person Malfoy needs."

**[**_Slytherin Common Room_**]**

Draco coolly glanced around the common room, noticing most of the students were too busy studying or sleeping. Picking up a pierce of parchment and quill, Draco chose the farthest seat away from everyone; he was in no mood to strike up a conversation with another Slytherin house member.

Gripping the quill tightly in his hand, Draco began to scribble on the cream colored parchment, not caring if his handing wasn't legible, just as long as he could quickly get in and out of the common room and to somewhere alone.

_Cabinet should be ready within the next few months. Plans may be rearranged- met someone who we could benefit from._

_ -Draco_

Draco quickly folded up the parchment and stuffed the letter into his jacket. Standing up from the table he could feel a smirk start to spread across his face. He was in total power now and it feel unbelievably good.

"Draco," a small, innocent voice called out.

Draco turned around and found himself faced with the Slytherin queen bee, Pansy. Already annoyed and tired out from recent events, Draco didn't give her the affection she was looking for.

"I'm busy Pansy," Draco aggressively said.

Pansy folded her arms; she could feel jealousy start creeping in her veins, "with whom? Evolet?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but no," Draco sneered.

"She is a Gryffindor and half-blooded," Pansy angrily said, "Be honest Draco, what the hell are you even doing with her?"

Letting out an annoyed sigh, Draco walked passed Pansy, "don't worry; Evolet won't be around much longer."


	15. Disposable Teens

**Ha, I just realized how short that last chapter was, I'm sorry! I think it's time we start seeing some scary and exciting stuff in this story. As always, thank you, you beautiful people for reading!**

**[**_Evolet's POV_**]**

"Have you gone completely mad?" Hermione shouted at Harry. All the other students standing around now focused their attention on the four of us, all intrigued with our conversation.

I tugged at the end sleeves of my sweater farther down; it was oddly cold this time of month. The sky was in the midst of night, where the stars were still hidden but the sky was now becoming a darker blue. Ron, Hermione, Harry and I had just gotten out of a late apparition lesson located outside of the castle, where first year students were having broom riding lessons.

"Hermione, we could easily stop Malfoy before something terrible happens to Hogwarts!" Harry protested.

"Guys," I said stepping in between both of them, "it was my decision."

Ron took out a chocolate frog from his robe, "what was?"

"Evolet is getting closer to Malfoy." Hermione stated before I could open my mouth.

A piece of chocolate violently spit out from Ron's mouth, "are you bloody mad?"

"Yes." Hermione aggressively said.

"No." Harry protested.

"It was my choice!" My voice was louder than I even expected.

Ron shrugged his shoulders, "what's the point of getting closer to that no good, spoiled brat?"

"Malfoy knows about Voldemort. If I find out crucial pieces of information from him then maybe-"

"We can stop Voldemort." Harry interrupted.

Hermione's brown eyes shifted over to me, "let's just hope certain emotions don't get in the way."

I raised my hands in a defensive manner, "they won't."

"Evolet," Hermione's voice was getting back into her usual mature tone, "plenty of good wizards have succumbed to the dark side due to people they trusted."

"Well it's a good thing I have you three to save me from dark cloaks and silver masks" I smiled to Hermione, to reassure not only her but me also.

The game I was about to play with Malfoy was dangerous and I knew it. I had to get close to a boy who hated me, but if I played my cards right I could luckily gain his trust. There were two scenarios that could occur once I began my game. Draco could either find out my real reason to getting close to him, or I could end up succumbing to him.

But I would never give in.

I could never give in.

I will never give in.

"Guys," Ron's skittish voice knocked me back to reality, "look."

Harry, Hermione and I all followed where Ron's finger was pointing and a state of shock started to boil in my veins.

The grass before us was starting to freeze over, the tress and new spring flowers were beginning to die and fall abruptly to the ground. The little stream next to us that was formed by the rain was now a small stream of ice that looked like it was glowing.

I could feel the air turn to almost a freezing temperature as charcoal clouds rolled in and covered the sky like a fast and harsh wave. The air around us became tense, I could feel the panic and fear rise in the other three around me.

"What's going on?" My voice barely made out.

Hermione slowly reached for her wand in her pocket, "it can't be-"

"They aren't allowed here," Ron interrupted.

My body began to shake in fear of the unknown, "What aren't?"

"Dementors." Harry gulped

The word instantly sent a sting up my spine. I remembered the stories and reading about this deathly, cloaked beings. They were soulless and evil. My head instantly filled with the words Remus once told me about these foul beings;

"_You will be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life._"

Noticing Ron and Harry reach for their wands, I quickly grabbed mine and held it up in the best self defensive manner.

Within seconds, dozens of cloaked figures were soaring through the air, inching closer to us and killing any sense of happiness around us. The first year students behind us were screaming and running into the castle, but I knew they all couldn't make it inside fast enough. They didn't even know the spell or how to defend themselves against these spawns of evil.

"Everyone get ready!" Harry yelled as he stretched his arm out as far as he could in front of him.

My wand began to nervously shake, truth be told I didn't know if I was even ready to face these things for the first time. It was too late to run and escape, the four of us were the only ones who could defend not only ourselves but the frightened first year students.

My heartbeat was racing out of control as the dementors were now only feet away from us, reading to suck our souls.

"NOW!" Harry shouted.

**[**_Inside Hogwarts_**]**

Pansy Parkinson casually strolled the halls of Hogwarts while her mind was racing with ideas. She beyond hated the fact that Draco was giving all the attention to Evolet. Even if he hated her, Pansy was still jealous that he even showed emotion to that half-muggle witch. Pansy was perfect for Draco. She was a Slytherin, pure blood, smart, self-indulged and not against the dark wizards taking over the school. What did Evolet have that she didn't?

Oh yeah, Draco Malfoy.

There was no way Pansy was going to let this relationship slide by her. She knew what had to be done and was in no way letting some filthy Gryffindor girl take away her desires. It would only be a matter of time before Draco was hers and the only way to achieve this goal was to get rid of the person in the middle of them.

Smiling to herself, Pansy violently pushed open the library doors while managing to knock over a couple of Ravenclaw girls. She headed straight for the back of the library to find the perfect book that would aide her in her skillful and clever plan.

"Evolet will be no more." Pansy happily told herself.

**[**_Outside the stone wall_**]**

Draco was hit with satisfaction as he left the room of requirement. He was near the end of completing the Dark Lords tasks and he could taste the sweet victory. There was no denying his fear; if he didn't finish quickly then he would be finished by Voldemort himself. The immense amount of pressure he was feeling was affecting his every thought, action and even his school work. He lashed out to those he once befriended, he even hid his feelings from his mother and became distant to everyone; even himself. Each time the pale boy looked into the mirror he could barley recognize himself. He was weary, uncomfortable and especially nervous – a feeling he wasn't use to. But oh how he loved the high power he now grasped in his hands. Soon, wizards would be bowing down to him. He would go in the history books as the most daring wizard and move his way up in the ranks of the Dark Lord. Finally, his father would be proud of him.

Hearing a loud, cracking noise next to him, Draco sharply turned his head to the window. The glass was frosting over and a thin layer of ice now was covering it. He peered through the light ice to make out the scene outside. Images of students were on the lawn, wands ready, facing numerous dark and shadowy figures.

Draco smirked to himself as he saw the students preparing to fight off dementors.

"Let the games begin."


End file.
